Everybody Lies
by mytimezoneiscptsd
Summary: Danny didn't expect to be called to the councilor's office that day, and he especially didn't expect Spectra to have returned. The fact she had dirt on his love life made it even harder for him to handle himself. One sided GROOMED PP / DxV. Rated T for safety. I do NOT support Pompous Pep, this was based on a problem I had with my love life.


"Danny Fenton," The silky voice purred out so confidently, fingers tapping absently as she crossed her legs, the picture of raw ego as she arched her spine to lean slightly over the desk, making him reel back just so that her face wasn't directly in front of him.

"Spectra," he regarded in monotone, a frown gracing his face as his eyes hardened and bore into her own red rubies that edges glittered and glinted dangerously, his grip on his own knees tightening as his heart rate picked up.

"It's been quite a while since your last visit." He crossed his arms, teeth worrying his lower lip visibly - he couldn't help it. He knew that she had seen, that she knew.

"The first wasn't exactly on my terms, and _this_ one certainly isn't _either_ ," He bit out, his expression tense and guarded as his steady gaze remained on her own, eyes narrowing as she sat back comfortably and began to lavishly admire her nails with a low hum.

"Does it truly make a difference? You obviously needed it, if you couldn't see your flaws for yourself. After all, that's what a hero does, isn't it? Figure out his _own_ flaws so that they don't hurt the ones he protects," She drawled, using one talon-like nail to lazily draw circles on her desk, a sly smirk regarding the twitch that was apparent in his left eye.

"And while I _thank_ you for that, you could've used less destructive methods." His muscles ached slightly from the strain he was putting on them in this position, not quite perched but not sitting entirely, crouched in his chair as though he were about to get up at any moment.

"Mm, yes, I suppose so. And speaking of _destructive_..." She slid back in her chair before pushing forward a blurry, printed out picture of his figure crouched over Skulker's form, a savage gleam to his eyes as his hand was drawn back, prepared to strike as ectoplasm pooled dangerously at the tips of his fingers, expanding outwards and swirling between them until a bright orb remained.

He shuddered - he remembered that. Skulker had dared to attempt to kidnap Sam, Tucker and Vlad in a fit of rage, having grown tired of simply being a mercenary for hire, wanting more credit and pay for the 'work' he did. Of course, it was refused, and they all ended up stuck in a dungeon - how, he had no idea, but it was when he had approached Vlad that he had snapped and surged forward.

"This old thing?" He questioned, careful to keep the dread from his voice, to keep his knuckles still instead of curling into anxious fists around his knees - his grip already hurt enough. "What about it?"

"You seemed awfully _protective_ of Mr. Masters." He tensed - she wasn't going there. She wouldn't.

Oh, but she was.

"I may not like him, but Amity needs him as long as he remains mayor," the boy responded coolly, eyes level with her own as her lips curled downwards before quickly perking upwards into a sickening grin once more.

"But that's just it, isn't it? You like him _much_ more than you're letting on." Hook and sink. She watched the way he tensed, the frustration flickering in his eyes already at the subject.

"And what gives you the gall to suggest such a thing?" He snapped, fingernails biting into his knees.

"Please, not _everyone_ is as clueless as _you_ are! It's not _my_ fault I can read your face every time you spare a glance his way, or the way your eyes linger on his form before you tear yourself away." Victory was in her voice - she felt his defeat already, although it was only just beginning.

"And are these lingering glares of _hatred_ , or are you referring to the time I thought I could shoot _ectoplasm_ from my _eyes_?" He quipped angrily, leaning back with his arms crossed as he curled in on himself.

"Sweetheart, he doesn't want you."

He sputtered for a moment - where had _that_ come from? She was still trying to lead him on, why cut to the chase instead of building him up and knocking him down then?

"Wh-What are you talking about?"

"It's quite obvious that his obsession is Maddie, is it not? I would've _thought_ it was, after all, seeing as he tried to kill your father on _multiple_ occasions in order to get closer to her." His chest clenched painfully, his breath stuck for a moment as he thought - _God_ , how he hated his mind.

 _I'm hopelessly in love with the forty year old millionaire who tried to kill my father and make out with my mom._

The thought sent him into a slouch, biting his lip until he could taste copper, eyebrows drawing together. It wasn't the first time he'd had that thought, gods, he'd stayed awake at night with it haunting him every minute till 6 AM.

"I don't- I-I don't _want_ to want him," He protested weakly, eyes flickering away out of habit. His resolve was fading.

"Oh, honey, is that _really_ what you think?" She cooed, dragging a talon beneath his chin to tilt his head up, his eyes glaring up at her half halfheartedly as she went on. "You can deny it all you want, but you _crave_ that man. I've seen it - the smolder in your eyes each time you see him. You _want_ him."

"I don't _want_ to want him! I-I just- I want to be _normal_. I don't want to be falling helplessly for my evil uncle, I-I don't _want_ **any** of this!" He exploded, blinking rapidly as his eyes began to burn wetly. "It's bad enough that it's one-sided, okay? I... I don't want this." His voice cracked, and he swallowed thickly to repress the emotion behind it.

"I-I know he could find out about-about my crush, he-he could manipulate me into thinking he actually does like me that way. He could _break_ me. I-I guess that's what I want on some - some subconscious level. I don't know, I'm so fucking tired. I'm..." He paused, shaking his head with a growl.

"Why am I even here? You're just getting a free feast while I spill my heart to you and you egg me on." Danny stood up, quickly exiting the room before she could open her mouth and lure him back into his depression and self pity, fists clenched as he slammed the door behind him, startling Mr. Lancer, who had been collecting papers to file away for his students. He didn't hear his teacher scold him for slamming the door as he stalked off, nor the lessons he prattled off throughout the day. He just wanted this day to be over with.

* * *

 **I definitely could have ended this better, but my muse was running dry towards the end, sorry.**


End file.
